Unconventional
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: [Oneshot] Hermione left with Harry and Ron like the end of HBP says. A year later she decides its time she went home, so she goes back to Hogwarts for finish her studies. Moody piece. HermioneMinerva Femmeslash. Please R&R.


_AN: This is a strange idea that came to me because I like storms and I never like the idea of Hermione going off with Harry and not returning for their seventh year as HBP suggest. This is my way of working this two thing out in the context of a Hermione/Minerva story. Please tell if you love, hate it, or anything in between. _

_Enjoy-Xio_

Unconventional

Professor McGonagall shivered. The first rains of fall were at present drowning the world outside the castle. She hadn't seen weather this bad in quite awhile, it was so bad in fact that even she who was born and raised in the mist of the Scottish weather was getting rather annoyed by it. At this point she would kill for a bit of sunshine, and if she felt that way she could imagine just how the rest of the staff was faring. And she knew from all the restless conversations at dinner that the students had had just about as much as they could take of 'the bloody rains of Scotland' as they liked to say. She could hardly blame them could she? The weather had made her cancel all outdoor activities until further notice; even Quidditch which normal didn't yield to the weather had been cancel. One could barely make things out with both feet firmly on the ground but when flying more than one hundred feet in the air it was completely impossible, she had tried it herself just so the students got it through their thick heads that she understood perfectly well and had considered every possibility before making a final decision. She didn't have to actually go through that but there is no more effective way to get them to stop complaining about something than showing them that it just can't be done. But she had hated every minute of it, and by the time she had come back down to the ground she had been absolutely soaked and half frozen to death.

Now she was making the night rounds, making sure no one was out and about. She had caught a few fifth years trying to sneak out just yesterday, Gryffindors no less. It's not that she didn't understand their need to get the hell out of the common rooms for even a minute but she would not risk their health and more importantly their lives even if they did start climbing the walls.

As she started walking towards the Gryffindor tower she started to worry. She loved all the Gryffindors really she did it had been her house when she was at school and then at a teacher she had been its Head of House for close to twenty years now. It was exactly this fact that made it harder for her to accept that all things accounted for they were the least behaved bunch, something about being both intelligent and brave that just didn't work well when it can to their discipline.

As she neared the Gryffindor tower she noticed that the temperature had dropped in the hall, and was surprised when she saw one of the doors that lead to the grounds was open. There weren't many students that would seriously considered going outside in this type of weather and even fewer would serious risk a month's detention by sneaking out of the castle at night. And that had been before during Albus time, now with a war going on somewhere outside the fortress that was Hogwarts very few possessed the bravado to attempt to go out at night on their own. So the pool of potential trouble makers was severely reduced and of the possible idiots that might try something like this none possessed the know how to open one of the main doors, which she had enchanted to lock after curfew. So what in the world was one of these doors doing open, and more to the point who in heaven's named had opened it? They could only be opened from the inside unless she gave her strict permission, and even this was person specific.

She moved to the door cursing who ever it was for forcing her out of the relative warm of the castle. Minerva moved through the door and decided she had no choice but to investigate, as Headmistress she needed to get the student responsible for this in the castle at once and then proceed to reprimand then. But on a personal level she was curious as to whom it was that had discovered the charms she had used on the door and more important than the actual charms their exact order which they would need to open the door. Still Minerva hated the very thought of stepping outside, sighing deeply she proceeded to do just that.

Minerva hadn't gone more than a hundred paces when she noticed someone moving towards her. The figure was fast approaching, who the person was she couldn't say but they were running at a remarkable speed. Well once they had a taste of what it was like to be out in a storm in the Scottish highlands, the idiot student had at least decided that they weren't up too it and was now making their way back.

As the person came closer she notices that it was indeed a student, but who she still couldn't make out. At present they were trying to hide their face from the rain, holding the hood of their robes low over their face trying to protect as much of it as possible. She guessed they hadn't seen her as the student was no more than five feet away from her and they still hadn't looked up. But now she could see that whoever the student was it was most definitely a girl and a foolish one at that, coming out here in her school robes. A skirt for heaven sake she couldn't think of a faster way to freeze out here.

As the girl was about to walk right by her, Minerva reached out and grabbed her by the arm. The girl stopped startled, and looked up the hood of her robes falling back. Minerva was shocked of all the students at Hogwarts; she would have never suspected her.

"Miss Ganger" She shouted trying to be heard over the gusting wind.

"Professor!" Hermione could not believe she was standing in front of the Headmistress. She had been caught breaking curfew, just great. There went her good reputation, why McGonagall of all the teachers to get caught by. She cursed herself for not being able to wait until morning. _Because your too used to breaking the rules and not getting caught. _

But why Minerva? She had always tried her hardest for her Transfiguration professor especially since she had come back, had always strived to be the best for her so she would hold her in the same esteem.

"Inside Miss Ganger, now." Minerva could not believe her eyes. Hermione broken a few rules before but that had always been in the company of Harry and Ron, when the three were together it seem as if they became a magnet for trouble. But neither of the boys was here now and Minerva expected better of Hermione. She of all the students knew very well what dangerous times they were living in. She couldn't think of any reason why Hermione would feel compelled to go outside at night and alone.

They walked in silence towards the door, trying as best they could to shield themselves from both the cold and the rain. They quickly cover the short distance and once inside Minerva tap the door with her wand reinstating the locks on the door.

"What are you doing out of bed Miss Ganger?" Hermione hated when she called her that she knew, and really she hated it too. But the young woman was still her student no matter that she was an official member of the Order now and was as involved as you could get in the fight against Voldemort, or the rather peculiar relationship the two had. She was Headmistress of Hogwarts and Hermione was a student at Hogwarts, and at the moment Minerva would not allow herself to relate to Hermione in any other way.

"Professor I…I…" What was she supposed to tell her? The truth is always good especially when you were already in trouble. But she hated the thought of telling Minerva. She hadn't done anything wrong it was just that she had made a stupid decision and admitting it was not easy. _But really she had no choice might as well tell her the truth, Hermione she'll get it out of you any way it will only be a matter of time._ "I went to get a letter."

"A letter?" Minerva looked at her in disbelieve, of all the things in the world.

"Yes."

"And this could not wait till morning?"

"No."

Minerva looked at her closely, trying to find a clue to Hermione's behavior and monosyllable answers. She found none, well then a change of tactics was needed.

"I see would you come with me please Hermione."

It was Hermione's turn to try to find clues in Minerva's face. She had used her name, stopped the questioning, and had softened both her demeanor and voice. It was still hard to know when she was talking to Minerva her friend and when she was talking to the Headmistress.

"Professor?"

"I am much more concern that you don't catch your death after your little adventure, than in reprimanding you at the moment Hermione. If I have to reprimand you I'll do it later."

Hermione sighed. She had almost though she had gotten away with it, but no. Of course not, not even she was able to put one past Minerva McGonagall. But then again Minerva had said 'if' so there was some hope. She looked up to see her being studied by the Headmistress.

"Shall we?"

Hermione nodded, and fell in step with Minerva as they made their way through the castle.

Minerva ushered her into her office, but did not stop as Hermione had expected. Instead she walked to a spiral staircase at the end of the room and started her ascend. Hermione didn't know if she should follow her or not but seeing that the Headmistress didn't turn back to tell her to wait for her she decided to follow. All the talks they had since she came back had taken place in Minerva's office, so Hermione didn't know what to expect. The staircase led to a landing lined with bookcase filled to the brim, at the center the bookcases parted to make room for an arch way. As Minerva opened the door Hermione figured that must be going to her private rooms. She remembered that Harry had once described the Headmasters' rooms to Ron and her, but as she walked through the door she realized that these were Minerva McGonagall's rooms not Dumbledore's.

There was none of the blue Harry had described instead the main room was done in dark mahogany wood with gold trimming and the furniture upholstery was done in Gryffindor red. There was an enormous fireplace that covered almost an entire wall. Hanging above it was a tapestry of the Hogwarts code of arms with the four houses represented. Hermione notice that on the mantel there were several photographs, she moved closer to the fire to get a better look. There was one of the original and current Order sitting side by side, one of the Hogwarts staff Hermione couldn't date it but she guessed it was at least twenty five years ago from youthful look of some of her professors. There was one of Harry's parents with Remus and Sirius all smiling at her close to one of the Weasley's wedding and another of the Weasley clan in which Ron and Ginny look no older than six and five years old. Then one at the far end caught Hermione's eye, it was taken more than a year ago. It had been just before she, Harry, and Ron had left to find the Horcruxes Molly had wanted to take the 'family' on a picnic. They all had laughed, ate, and played around as if there was nothing going on. As if it was just another summer holiday and they would all be going back to school in September. It had been a great day.

"I didn't know any one had taken a photo."

"I couldn't help myself." It had been the first time since the Albus funeral that she had seen them happy. She had wanted to preserve the moment forever. Minerva had felt absolutely useless despite everything she had done to dissuade them from going nothing had worked. She looked at Hermione she was looking at the photo with a sad look.

"Hermione, here." Minerva handed her a set of black robes. "I want you to go change. I'll send for tea and some cake."

Hermione nodded and started to look around. "You can change in my room, it's that door."

When Hermione came out again she saw Minerva standing by the fireplace as she had done before, looking at the photos.

"Minerva"

Minerva turned around to see Hermione in dry robes.

"Sit down Hermione, have some tea it'll warm you up a bit." Minerva poured her a cup and handed it to Hermione. Then sat back with her own cup and observed the young woman. She hadn't been herself since she came back. There was not much of the over achiever left, it had instead transformed into an almost obsessive perfectionism. Hermione didn't smile easily anymore and Minerva had yet to hear her laugh. She had missed her laugh; it had always lightened Minerva's heart. She didn't know what had happened to them out there but she was glad to have Hermione back. She was as always a perfect student, an invaluable Order member, but more than that Minerva valued her as a friend and felt more for her that anyone would guess.

Their conversations were at times the only thing that kept some irresponsible students and staff alive over the last few months. Minerva knew it had something to do with everything Hermione had gone through but also with her innate maturity and incredible intelligence. Hermione much like Harry, and she supposed Ron, had seen too much for someone so young. This had made her grow up too fast, in fact she wouldn't be surprise if Hermione felt two or three times her actual age. Of everything this war had taken away lost of innocence was the one least talked about, but one of the most important ones after the lost of family and friends.

"About this letter Hermione would you care to tell me why it was so urgent it could not wait for morning?"

Hermione visibly tensed. She knew that Minerva had a right to ask about her activities both as Headmistress and as her friend, but she did not have to like it. And in fact she much rather spend the night in the company of her friend, and forget Minerva was also Headmistress. She really didn't want to talk about the letter or why it was so urgent; she would rather talk about Minerva's day and how it was that everyone had been able to survive it. Or better still Hermione would love not be have to talk at all spending a few hours in the company of Minerva and having the simply pleasure of observing her, that sounded like the best idea at the moment.

"I rather not."

"Hermione I not your Headmistress right now. I already told you I'm more interested in making sure you are ok."

Hermione sighed and gave her a small smile; this was why she was so in love with Minerva. She could swear on a bible that the woman could read her mind at times, not that swearing on a bible meant anything in the world in which Hogwarts existed. But the point was that Minerva understood her better than anyone.

"They finally wrote to me. I got an alarm charm to let me know the minute a letter from them arrived." Hermione looked down at her hands, that subject was still somewhat sensitive.

"It's not a sin to admit it Hermione. It's only normal that you would miss them, and I perfectly understand that you worry about them."

"It just I feel so guilty for leaving them out there. I wish they had understood my reasons for it. I just need to know they forgive me." Hermione looked up at Minerva, as much as they had talked over the past few months they had yet to touch the subject of her return. She didn't know what Minerva thought about it, she had never taken the risk of asking her because of a fear that she would see disappointment in Minerva's blue eyes.

"Hermione you have nothing to feel guilty about. And they have no right to be angry with you."

"How can you say that? I made a promise to go with Harry to help him until this was over, and I've broken it. How am supposed to be able to look at Harry and Ron in the eye again when I abandoned them."

Minerva didn't really know what to say to ease the guilt that Hermione felt over her decision to return. The three of them had made the decision to leave school right after Albus funeral. She had tried to stop them to get them to listen, they couldn't do alone she had told them but they had their minds set and there was little she could do. So she offered them all the help the Order could give them, for a month they helped them plan and prepare for their journey. They had left two days after the picnic, and she didn't hear from them for months at a time and then it was only a few sentences in Hermione's hand writing saying they were alive and well, not to worry.

It was the worst year of Minerva's life; of course she worried it was three of her students out there one of which had evoked in her feeling that went well beyond a professor student relationship even well beyond friendship. It had been a horrible time but then in late July Hermione had appeared at headquarters with a sad look on her face. As soon as Minerva heard from Molly she had canceled every thing she had to do and went to see her. After that Hermione had picked up pretty much where she had left off at Hogwarts. And Minerva couldn't have been happier to have her back. Even if the sad look hadn't left Hermione's eyes.

"You went with them Hermione and I'm sure you did the best you could. I don't know what happen to you out there but I know you and I doubt very much that you would have left if you didn't feel you could help them better from here."

Hermione looked at her with a watery smile. "We were getting nowhere fast. I couldn't do the proper research needed to be of any help out there without running the risk of alerting someone of our whereabouts. I could see Harry getting restless we were supposed to be out there to stop Voldemort for good but we weren't making much progress, and I just knew that I could be of more help form here. I knew that I needed to be here. Ron was absolutely livid he shouted a lot and Harry just looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. I tried to explain it to them but they just wouldn't listen to me. And so I came back leaving my two best friends to fend for themselves."

Seeing Hermione was on the brinks of tears Minerva moved to sit next to her and gathered her in her arms.

"Hermione you have no reason to feel like you abandon them. I know you have been working yourself half to death in the library, and I'm almost sure you've gone through the entire Hogwarts collection by now. You tried being out there already Hermione it didn't work out so you came back and you are doing what your good at. They sent you a letter which means they have finally seen some sense. Hermione they were angry that's all, they know you would never abandon them."

Minerva felt Hermione's arms tighten around her, so she held her closer. She hated Voldemort more in that moment than she had hated anyone in her entire life. If it wasn't for him they would be happy children, instead they are semi-adults with the responsibility of the entire world on their shoulders.

She felt Hermione loosen her grip after a few minutes and sit back. Her eyes and nose were red but she looked beautiful in Minerva's eyes. She saw her hands move Hermione's hair behind her ears of their own volition and then her fingers wiped away the remnants of tears for her cheeks. Minerva couldn't believe she had taken such a risk it was such an intimate touch, way too intimate for her to it hide behind the worry of a professor and friend.

Hermione looked at her intently searching for answers in Minerva's blue eyes. She found something she knew very well for she felt it herself, love. Minerva knew she had revealed too much and quickly stood from the sofa a moved to the tall window and looked out at the grounds trying to put her though and emotions in order. She knew she shouldn't have done that but she couldn't stand the sight of Hermione crying it broke her heart.

The weather had gotten much worse, though when she had been standing out there with Hermione she wouldn't have believed it could get any worse.

Hermione looked at Minerva as she stood by the window, a perfect picture of desolation. The rain was pounding against the window glass and the thunder would illuminate Minerva making her look like a beautiful apparition. Hermione knew that her decision to come back had largely been based on her feeling for this woman. This was the really reason for her guilt, everything she had told Minerva about being out there was true, but more than anything she had felt the need to come back to Minerva, the need to be with her. She did not want to add more to their already filled plates but Minerva was standing out on ledge right now and she wouldn't just leave her there, she needed to tell her.

Hermione moved to stand in front of Minerva who looked down at her from her higher vantage point. Hermione smiled at her and reached to take Minerva's hand and laced her fingers through hers. Minerva looked down at their joints hands.

"More than anything out there I felt guilty about leaving you and now I feel guilty about choosing to come back to be near you, to make sure you are alright. But as guilty as I feel about all of it I don't regret it for one second, not my decision to come back or the feelings I have for you. I need them to forgive me because I don't want this to be tarnished by my guilt."

"And just what is this?"

"I think its love."

Minerva smiled at Hermione and slowly pulled her in till their lips met in a brief kiss. Hermione hugged her close, looking out the window at the scene that was playing out behind Minerva. The night with it stormy weather and extreme darkness was as mysterious as the woman in her arms. Like anything unknown it was somewhat frightening but Hermione was not about to let fear keep her from exploring the wondrous mystery that was Minerva McGonagall.

There was no music and candle light or wonderful sunshine as a backdrop for their first kiss. Instead they had thunder, rain, and tears; but then there was nothing conventional about there relationship so why should their first kiss be any different. No this was much better than music or sunshine, this fit them perfectly.

The End


End file.
